SWEET
by tyachan13
Summary: Dicari : Rubah mungil yang menghilang dengan ciri-ciri berbulu pirang ke jinggaan, memiliki bola mata shappire biru jernih. Bila ada yang menemukan harap menghubungi alamat yang tertera. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. #Ps : Rubah itu bukan lah rubah biasa melaikan... SasuNaru Fanfiction


Uchiha Itachi,

Anak sulung pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang kakak dari adik nya Uchiha Sasuke. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang berada-kaya mksudnya- termasuk keluarga Itachi, dan bisa di bilang kekayaan keluarga nya itu tidak akan habis 7 turunan.

Itachi adalah anak laki-laki pada umum nya di mana diri nya memiliki wajah yang rupawan meski masih seorang anak berumur 10 tahun. Memiliki mata onyx yang menjadi ciri khas keturunan Uchiha. Rambut yang hitam dan memiliki tanda lahir garis seperti keriput di bawah mata nya namun itu tak membuat aura ketampanannya terhalangi.

Itachi sendiri pribadi yang baik dan cerdas, juga jenius. Seorang panutan yang baik bagi adik tersayangnya Sasuke. Rasa sayang Itachi sangat besar pada Sasuke dan rasa sayang nya itu terkadang menjadi sangat akut dan berakhir dengan Itachi mendapat julukan si _BroCom_ garis keras.

Soal kesukaan apalagi makanan Itachi tak banyak menuntut dan menerima apa ada nya. Tapi, ada satu jenis makanan yang membuatnya bisa begitu keluar dari jalur Uchiha nya yang terkenal dingin dan irit bicara atau biasa di sebut OOC (Out of Caracter) yaitu Dango. Makanan bulat-bulat yang di tusuk seperti sate dan rasa nya sangat manis.

Yeah, bisa di katakan Itachi adalah penggemar Manis jadi apapun yang manis bagi Itachi maka itu akan membuatnya bahagia apalagi ketika melihat adiknya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun yang mewarisi kebiasaan klan nya dingin dan irit bicara mendadak bertingkah manis di depannya.

 _ **SWEET**_

 _ **by Tyachan13**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ff ini tercipta untuk di konsumsi untuk kebutuhan asupan pecinta SasuNaru tentu nya chara bukanlah milik Tya tetapi mutlak milik Masashi-sensei_

 _ **Cast**_ _: Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto_

 _ **Genre**_ _: Supernatural, Fantasy, Shou-ai_

 _ **Warning**_ _: Jika kalian bukan seorang Fujo-Dan/Shi atau aliran straight harap menyingkir karena ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai. Harap jadi pembaca yang bijak! Teliti sebelum membaca karena Tya sudah memperingatkan_

 **SWEET**

Itachi tidak pernah ingat kalau hewan rubah itu bisa berkeliaran di perkotaan. Yah meskipun Konoha adalah tempat desa semi kota tapi rubah? Seingatnya itu di hutan Konoha tidak ada hewan rubah kecuali di utara Konoha lebih tepatnya ada sebuah kuil yang di kenal sebagai Kuil gunung Kurama dimana banyak rubah hidup disana.

Tapi, sekarang apa? Di depannya kini ada seekor hewan mungil yang lucu berbulu pirang? Dengan telinga mungil yang bergerak naik turun dan jangan lupakan ekornya yang meliuk kibas sana kibas sini. Oh astaga~~ ini benar-benar membuat jiwa Itachi pecinta Manis Itachi kambuh.

Seekor rubah kecil di depan Itachi ini menatap sang sulung Uchiha dengan bola mata biru nya yang indah. Meski terlihat aneh tetap saja Itachi tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari rubah mungil nan manis itu.

 _Hitam_ bertemu _Biru_

Beberapa detik berlalu Itachi dan si rubah itu masih setia bertatap-tatap namun di beberapa menit kemudian Itachi memutuskan acara tatap-menatap itu dan berjalan pulang dengan melewati rubah mungil itu.

 _Drap.. Drap.._

 _Tuk tuk_

 _Drap.. Drap.._

 _Tuk tuk_

 _Drap.. Drap.._

 _Tuk tuk_

Berhenti!

Itachi tau kalau ada yang mengikuti nya dan sang pelaku penguntit tidak lain dan tidak bukan si manis rubah pirang bermata biru tadi.

Tengok!

Itachi sudah di suguhi tatapan _foxxie_ memelas kadar akut yang sudah membuat Itachi panas dingin ingin peluk si rubah. Tapi sebagai seorang Uchiha jelas Itachi tidak akan bertingkah konyol dengan jingkrak-jingkrak heboh karena makhluk manis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan manis nya jadi untuk menutupi rasa gemas nya Itachi hanya mengela nafas upaya penahan diri dan berucap,

"Baiklah baiklah kau boleh ikut dengan ku asal dengan syarat kau tidak boleh nakal dan berulah _wakatta_?"

Bagai mengerti apa yang di katakan Itachi rubah itu melebarkan senyum nya hingga gigi nya terlihat. Setelah itu si rubah berjalan di samping kiri Itachi yang tidak dekat jalan raya.

.  
.

 **SWEET**

.  
.

Niat hati tadi Itachi keluar sebentar untuk beli Dango kesukaannya sambil berjalan santai di sore hari ketika jam menunjukkan jam 15.05 dan sepulang nya dari beli Dango ia malah bertemu rubah pirang nan manis itu yang kini berjalan di samping kiri nya.

Itachi sebetulnya heran kenapa rubah itu begitu jinak dan seolah mengerti apa yang di katakan Itachi. Apakah rubah ini rubah rumahan yang hilang atau kabur dari pemilik nya atau bagaimana?

"Hey, Kitsu-chan apa kau memiliki pemilik? Atau kau sedang kabur? Atau kah sedang bermain lalu tersesat?"

Itachi merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia mengajukan pertanyaan pada hewan yang jelas tak berbahasa manusia? Rasa nya Itachi ingin terjun saja ke laut. Sedang sang rubah sendiri masih setia memandang Itachi dengan raut polos dengan mata biru itu mengerjap lucu.

" _KAWAII!"_ Jerit Itachi dalam hati gemas dengan tingkah manis rubah pirang itu.

Karena iman keteguhan seorang Itachi sudah setipis daun kelor jika di suguhi yang manis-manis maka tanpan ba-bi-bu lagi langsung menggendong si rubah dan berjalan cepat menuju rumah nya yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Jarak rumah Itachi dan warung penjual Dango terletak di pojok perumahannya jadi sekitar 30 menit jika berjalan.

"Tadaima"

Mengucap salam ketika membuka pintu dan mencari sekeliling masih sepi dan tidak ada orang. Rumah keluarga Itachi berada di perumahan klan Uchiha di mana sebagian besar rumah nya masih rumah tradisional dengan lantai kayu dan memakai pintu geser.

Menapaki lantai kayu rumahnya Itachi bermaksud membawa rubah manis itu ke kamar nya. Jika bertanya kenapa rumah Itachi sangat sepi? Itu karena kedua orang tua nya sedang pergi karena urusan bisnis dan adik kecil nya Sasuke sedang pergi belajar kelompok kata nya. Kalau kalian bertanya kemana para pembantu mereka ada dan sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan mereka jadi harap maklum.

"Nah Kitsu-chan kau tunggu di sini aku akan menaruh dango ini dan mengambil kan susu untukmu"

Itachi telah sampai di kamar nya dan langsung menurunkan rubah itu dari pelukannya ke lantai kayu kamarnya. Setelah memberi titah pada sang rubah Itachi berniat ke dapur menaruh sebungkus dango dan mengambilkan susu untuk si rubah. Meskipun Itachi tak tau nanti si rubah akan menyukai susu atau tidak, kalau tidak di coba tak akan tau kan? Maka dari itu Itachi bergegas ke dapur. Meninggalkan sang rubah manis meneliti sekitar tempat ia berpijak sekarang.

.  
.

 **SWEET**

.  
.

Setelah menaruh dango ke piring, menyiapkan semangkuk susu Itachi bergegas akan kembali ke kamar namun di tengah jalan Itachi mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar nya maka dengan wajah panik Itachi bergegas ke kamar nya dengan nampan di kedua tangan kecilnya.

"LEPAAASSSS!"

"GGRRR"

"HEWAN JELEK JANGAN CAKAR AKU!"

"GGGGRRRRR!"

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

 _Brak!_

"ASTAGA SASUKE!"

"Nii-san! Aggr! Suruh dia tidak mecakar lagi"

 _Drap! Drap! Buk pak buk_

"Kitsu-chan lepas kan! Lepas kan yah jangan di cakar lagi"

Itachi panik!

Ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang nyata nya suara adik kecilnya Sasuke, Itachi buru-buru ke kamar dan setelah pintu terbuka Itachi melihat Sasuke kecil bergulingan di lantai dengan si rubah manis kecil tadi menggeram dan mencakar Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?"

Bertanya cemas setelah akhirnya bisa membuat Sasuke dan rubah kecil itu menghentikan aksi cakar-mencakar antar mereka berdua. Itachi memeriksa badan Sasuke barang kali ada yang berdarah atau luka parah dan akhirnya menemukan bekas cakaran di sekitar tangannya.

Sedang sang rubah kecil itu duduk diam di tempat semula di tengah kamar dan melihat bagaimana Itachi memeriksa badan Sasuke dengan raut cemas.

"Ishh"

"Sakit Sasuke?"

"Sedikit Nii-san"

"Ck! Lagi pula kenapa bisa kau dan rubah itu bertengkar? Dan bukan nya kau sedang di rumah Shikamaru untuk kerja kelompok kan?"

Itachi tipe kakak yang perhatian jadi menanyakan alasan apa adiknya bisa berakhir seperti itu dengan hewan membuat jiwa kakak nya merasa aneh. Pasalnya Sasuke tipe anak yang tidak akan tersulut emosi meskipun umur nya baru 5 tahun dan kejadian tadi melihat bagaimana adik kecilnya berteriak seperti tadi sangatlah manis. Kekekeke

Terbilang gila memang jika mendengar seorang kakak bahagia adik nya menderita tapi bukan menderita nya yang membuat Itachi bahagia tapi ekspresi muka Sasuke yang membuat Itachi bahagia karena Sasuke itu menuruni sifat Uchiha yang dingin nan datar tanpa ekspresi jadi tak perlu heran.

"Tadi aku ingin mengajak Nii-san bermain tapi ketika aku memasuki kamar Nii-san ada rubah itu ku kira dia akan merusak kamar Nii-san jadi aku berencana mengambilnya dan membuangnya tapi kemudian dia menggeram dan mencakarku"

"Astaga~ jadi itu?"

Itachi sudah paham duduk masalahnya dan tidak menyalahkan si rubah jika ia langsung menggeram dan menyerang Sasuke karena rubah itu berfikir mungkin, bahwa Sasuke orang yang jahat yang akan membuangnya jadi begitu akhirnya.

" _Wakatta_ na Sasuke, rubah itu peliharaan Nii-san jadi wajar jika dia begitu mungkin ia takut karena Sasuke datang tiba-tiba jadi ia menyerang Sasuke sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri. Sekarang Sasuke paham apa penyebabnya ia menyerang Sasuke?"

"Hai Nii-san"

"Bagus"

 _Sret sret_

Itachi mengelus surai Sasuke dengan an lembut dan tak lupa senyum teduh nya.

"Nde Kitsu-chan, dia adalah adikku nama nya Sasuke. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut pada nya _wakatta?_ "

 _Augh_

Bagai mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Itachi lagi-lagi rubah itu menjawab dengan suara kecilnya.

"Nah Sasuke Nii-san mau mengambil obat merah untuk mengobati luka mu tunggu di sini. Berbaiklah kalian berdua"

Itachi pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak obat yang biasa Ibu nya taruh di almari kaca. Beberapa saat ia mencari kemudian bergegas lagi untuk kembali ke kamar nya. Namun pemandangan yang pertama kali Itachi liat ketika masuk di kamar adalah adiknya yang tertidur pulas dengan rubah pirang kecil itu berada di atas tubuh kecil Sasuke meringkuk ikut tertidur.

Itachi tidak kuasa untuk tersenyum karena pemandangan manis di depannya itu. Adik kecilnya yang manis di tambah rubah kecil yang manis Itachi rasa perpaduan manis yang membuat Itachi begitu menyukai nya.

Dan Itachi tidak menyesal jika tadi ia memungut rubah kecil manis itu untuk di ajak pulang.

 **END**

# _ **Tya's Note**_

 _ **Dari yang manis untuk yang manis wkwkwkwk**_ __

 _ **Yo! Hari terakhir sebelum hiatus, Tya pengen buat yang manis-manis meskipun terlihat enggak ada manis-manis nya ini ff #plak!**_ __

 _ **Btw, gaya penulisan Tya agak berubah yah? Karena Tya sedang mencoba suasana penulisan baru dengan membuat ff dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga di mana cast utama masih berperan penting.**_

 _ **Dan, ini project kedua ff Tya menggunakan gaya penulisan sudut pandang orang ketiga dimana project pertama nya ada di Because I Am a Vampire?**_

 _ **Berharap saja semoga ff ini bisa di terima dan di nikmati oleh reader-san**_ __

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_  
 _ **.**_

Sore telah menjelang, ketika Itachi selesai melakukan ritual mandi sore nya tiba-tiba pintu kamar nya di ketuk. Memastikan sebentar apa Sasuke dan rubah kecil itu tidur dengan nyenyak lantas Itachi membuka pintu namun, kekosongan yang di lihat nya.

Menengok kanan kiri guna mencari orang yang mengetuk tetap tak ada. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan lagi dari arah pintu depan rumah. Itachi penasaran siapa yang mengetuknya apa sama dengan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar nya atau hanya orang iseng dan perasaan Itachi belaka?

 _Grek_

Menggeser pintu dan lagi kekosongan yang menyapa.

"Ck"

Itachi berdecak. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar guna membangunkan Sasuke untuk mandi sore mata hitam nya menangkap sebuah lembar kertas tergeletak di bawah kaki nya. Memungut kertas itu sambil berjalan masuk Itachi mencoba melihat informasi apa yang ada di dalam kertas tersebut.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

 _ **Dicari :**_

 _ **Rubah mungil yang menghilang dengan ciri-ciri berbulu pirang ke jinggaan, memiliki bola mata shappire biru jernih.**_

"Rubah?" gumam Itachi.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

 _ **Bila ada yang menemukan harap di kembalikan ke tempat asal nya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**_

"Dikembalikan? Ketempat asal?"

Itachi mengerutkan dahi. Maksud dari di kembalikan ke tempat asal itu yang bagaimana? Harus nya kan hubungi orang yang punya rubah itu atau kerumah orang itu kan?

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Tak terasa langkah kaki Itachi telah sampai di dalam kamar. Berniat membangunkan sang adik Itachi masih setia membaca kertas tersebut.

"Sas- HAH?!"

 _Siapa itu?! Dan apa yang ada di pelukan adik nya itu?_

Itachi kaget. Ketika diri nya akan membangunkan adik nya yang tertidur di atas futon dengan rubah kecil manis nya, malah bukan sosok adik nya yang ada bersama rubah itu malah adiknya nampak memeluk seseorang?

Mendekati futon nya Itachi dapat melihat sosok yang lebih kecil dari adik nya memakai kimono berwarna orange. Yang menyita perhatian Itachi adalah telinga mirip kucing di atas kepala sosok mungil itu.

 _Sret sret_

 _"EKOR!" Jerit batin Itachi horor._

Sebuah ekor nampak meliuk-liuk dengan indah kesana kemari. Itachi bingung kemana rubah kecil manis nya tadi?! Kenapa ada sosok itu di samping Sasuke?! Kan harus nya ada rub-

Tunggu!

Dibaca nya lagi selembaran yang masih ada di genggaman Itachi dan kembali meneliti kalimat yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

 _ **Dicari :**_

 _ **Rubah mungil yang menghilang dengan ciri-ciri berbulu pirang ke jinggaan, memiliki bola mata shappire biru jernih.**_

 _ **Bila ada yang menemukan harap di kembalikan ke tempat asal nya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**_

 _ **#Ps : Rubah itu bukan lah rubah biasa melaikan...**_

"Eugh"

Sebuah erangan terdengar dan Itachi langsung mengalihkan mata hitam nya dari kertas itu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang meleguh.

 _Hitam_ bertemu _Biru_

Saat itulah Itachi tau bahwa sosok yang tertidur dalam pelukan adik nya itu adalah rubah itu yang nyata nya adalah seorang...

"Youkai"

.

 _ **Owari**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **Kemanisan cerita itu terdapat di akhir cerita yang gantung #plak!**_ __

 _ **Wkwkwkwkw**_ __

 _ **Jaa nee~**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 15 Juni 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_

 _ **Omake 2**_

 _ **Dicari :**_

 _ **Rubah mungil yang menghilang dengan ciri-ciri berbulu pirang ke jinggaan, memiliki bola mata shappire biru jernih.**_

 _ **Bila ada yang menemukan harap di kembalikan ke tempat asal nya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**_

 _ **#Ps : Rubah itu bukan lah rubah biasa melaikan seorang Youkai**_

 _ **Owari**_


End file.
